Dammage
Dammage is a map featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. It pits the People's Liberation Army against the United States Marine Corps. Description "The Three Gorges Dam has been badly damaged in a US bombing raid and has left the city flooded. The Chinese Army have set up base in a temple close to the one remaining bridge in an attempt to prevent US forces from gaining control over a vital supply route. "Both sides will try to take control of the flooded city. The Chinese are expected to deploy tanks while the US are trying to gain the upper hand with the use of the amphibious LAV-300 medium attack vehicle." Conquest Both teams start relatively close to one another on Dammage's conquest mode. However, the USMC can make best use of their LAV-300s to move through the water and surprise the PLA. The PLA, in turn, can stick to the land and defend with rockets. Equipment Bases 1: The Temple The Temple is the PLA's starting point. The point spawns a BMD-3 and two FAVs under PLA control, or just two HMMWVs under USMC control. The point also has a Type 85 HMG and a QLZ-87 to defend it, as well as two Ammo Crates and a Medical Crate to resupply soldiers. Players will spawn around the flag's area in The Temple's grounds. 2: Parking Lot The Parking Lot is the closest point to the PLA's starting base. With the river flooded from the dam burst, the PLA have to use the bridge to get across the way or swim. The point spawns another BMD-3 and FAV under PLA control, or a single HMMWV under USMC control. The flag also has two Ammo Crates and a Medical Crate nearby, as well as a Type 85 HMG. Players will spawn around the area of the flag among the nearby buildings. 3: Collapsed Tunnel The Collapsed Tunnel is the center-most point on the map and is hotly fought over as the Command Computer is located nearby to the south on a derelict ship. The point spawns either an FAV or HMMWV and a Civilian Truck depending who controls it, while an S-26 spawns near the Command Computer. The point has two sets of resupply crates, another Ammo Crate, and a Repair Station in the area. Players will spawn among the nearby buildings. 4: Dead End The Dead End is the closest control point to the USMC's starting point. It spawns another LAV-300 and an HMMWV under USMC control or a single FAV under PLA control, as well as an S-26 by default. the point has two Ammo Crates, A Medical Crate, and an M2 Browning nearby. 5: Office Buildings The Office buildings are the USMC's starting point. The point spawns an LAV-300 and an HMMWV that will have to take the long way to the other side of the map, as well as an S-26 on the water. the point is defended by an M2 Browning and a Mk 19 and contains two Ammo Crates and a Medical Crate within. Capture the Flag The Capture the Flag variant of Dammage takes place only on the south side of the river, between The Temple and the Office Buildings, leaving much of the map closed off to play. Equipment Bases 1: PLA Base The PLA's flag is located on the far side of The Temple. Two PBL are available for the PLA to harass the USMC while defending their flag Players will spawn on their half of the map up to the submerged suspension bridge by the second PBL. 2: US Base The USMC's flag is located behind where the LAV-300 spawns in Conquest among the Office Buildings. The USMC have two S-26s to use against the PLA while defending their flag. Players will spawn anywhere on their half of the map up to the location of the second S-26. Category:Maps of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat